


Son of a God

by midsummernightsk



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Illusions, Impersonation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jötunn Loki, Loki Angst, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsummernightsk/pseuds/midsummernightsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has his schemes. Using an illusion everyone believes he is Odin and Loki is dead. When Thor returns expectedly with a gravely ill young boy from Midgard and young mother. Thor reveals that the child is Loki’s son how will Loki handle this challenge after all everyone thinks he’s dead and disguised as Odin how will he react to the young boy and protective mother. </p><p>Leza is desperate with nowhere to turn she seeks Thor’s help for her son Jack. Taking Jack to Asgard, seeing through Loki’s illusion she is stunned. Can she save her son without losing her heart to the God of Mischief?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leza gazed at her son thoughtfully his temp had dropped back down to subnormal. Still worried she paced back and forth in living area of the hotel room afraid. Biting her lower lip hard glancing up heavenward murmuring softly “Jane said you see everything, Heimdall I need help for him. Please tell Thor his brother has a son and I don’t know how to help him.” 

Jane suggested connecting Thor now all Leza could do was wait hoping Thor would want to see his brother’s child. Sitting heavily on the couch dozing dreaming of a green eyed man filled with rage and pain. 

“What are you doing here,” he snarled standing towering over her. Backing away her hands up in defense tripping before he backed her against the tunnel wall. “I was told to let you know it’s ready to be transferred,” her voice quivered she should not have heard his conversation. “What did you hear,” Loki snarled at her trapping her against the wall as pain filled his head whispers of Thano’s servant echoing. “Nothing that I understood, other than you can not fail in your task,” she was shaking but answering none the less. “You should have never walked in here,” Loki mouth was close to her ear. “What do you hear.” She swallowed feeling a scream in the back of her throat. Her hands gripped his arms her breath brushing his ear feeling the anger, pain and something else. Leza would not beg for mercy sensing he would not give it; there was a battle raging within him. “Things I should not hear,” she answered know something terrible was about to happen. Gritting her teeth moving to duck under his arm using her smaller form to her advantage, hearing the command from other in Loki’s head.

“Too bad you know what’s in my mind little one I could have used you,” he replied bitterly countering her move pulling her back to him. She was a head shorter than him a curvy little mortal with talents. His breath was rough dipping his head close he could smell her soft scent pressing her against the wall. “Then be quick no sense in lingering over it,” Leza whispered as if she knew his thoughts glancing at the scepter in his hand. Loki seemed of forgotten about it for a moment before setting it aside his mind going blank. Leza was looking up into his green eyes seeing that sharp face filled with pain “Foolish woman,” his voice rasped “Don’t try to read my mind stay out of it. You won't like what you find there.” Not questioning why he didn't use the scepter eyes locking with his cold green gaze. 

His large hands tore at her pants causing her to whimper biting her lower lip hands gripping his biceps. Now hobbled she determinedly bit his shoulder where she could reach, a rough chuckle rose from his throat. “Your ass is like ice,” his voice tense his hands reached to grip her ass lifting, pinning her against the wall for a brutal ride. “My nickname is Ice Queen, hope you dick freezes off,” snapping at him. “Fitting you're about to ride a frost giant,” a sneer crosses his face before slamming into her causing her to scream and clawing trying to get off him before settling. “Fuck,” she slapped his face as his breath came out in a rush his lips crashed down upon hers in a brutal kiss. Quickly capturing her hands pinning them against the wall as he urged against her causing a little whimper when his hips rotated grinding then thrusting. A soft moan escaped her before biting his lower lip causing him to jerk back smirking. Hips surged forward with her legs clasped about his waist with harsh grunts. Releasing her hands to slide his hands beneath supporting her as he thrust, her fingers tangled in his hair pulling soft noises escaping her. His teeth skimmed her neck then clenched as he rammed deep stiffening. “Run don’t look back and hide,” his mouth brushed her ear the rich voice dropping low Leza could feel the overriding need to run. Just like that, he released her allowing her to slip down the wall his mouth hovered a moment before he barked the command. “Run!” 

Leza jerked awake looking about the need to hide surged through her. Moving off the couch, she moved to check on Jack; he was safe in bed looking more relaxed his skin color back to the slight tint of blue it was so light that most people didn’t notice. Entering the kitchen to warm a cup of coffee when a loud knock sounded on the door, jumping before she rushed looking through the peephole to see a tall blond man on the other side. “Who is it,” she asked before opening the door. “It’s Thor; Heimdall said my brother had a son here.” His brow furrowed as he shifted tugging at the neck of his armor. Leza quirked a dark eyebrow at this man at her door, not what she was expecting. Opening the door to Thor looking up at the man idly wondering if everyone from Asgard was tall.

“I’m Leza Frost, Jack is my son,” blocking the doorway causing Thor to look at her puzzled for several moments till she continued. “If you’re here to help your welcome, if not.” “Heimdall said you asked for my help is this not true,” he looked confused for a big man. “Yes but I’m scared no one knows, well Jane I think has a clue but,” she shrugged looking a bit lost. “She said he was dead.” Thor shifted nodding soberly “Yes.” “Thor, come in I’m sorry but for Jack’s sake, I’m protective. I’m sorry about your brother wish I could say...the positive is my Jack,” she gave the tall man a softer smile moving to allow him to enter the small hotel room. “He’s I guess going through a growth spurt, so he’s been under the weather. I have no one to turn to with questions about these things, not like we can walk into a doctor's office asking for help.” 

Thor glanced about the small suite nodding having questions of his own about the boy. Studying the woman as she moved to let him enter, a slim woman with blue-grey hair looked like she'd had few too many days without meals her eyes were striking, though, icy gray. Thor could see Loki being attracted to her though small in size something beneath the surface of a polite, well-mannered woman, something wilder. “How did you know my brother,” Thor ask wondering when Loki had time to be up to this type mischief remembering an argument over Jane. “When he kidnapped Dr. Selvig I ended up working there at the bunker til.” She tensed never speaking of what happened that night. “l the last thing I remember is his order to “run and hide.” well it’s what I did. Would you like a cup of coffee?” “Yes, thank you,” he watched for signs of deceit before speaking looking uncomfortable. “Seems I overheard a few things that should not of, read his mind and he had company. Unwanted but still he had orders to kill me so, he let me escape after,” she smiled a little. “then discovered was pregnant with Jack." 

For some reason she didn’t want to speak of what happened to Thor, the man seemed to care about his brother there was grief on his face. “Here how do you take your coffee cream or sugar,” she spoke quietly. “Mom,” a voice come from the doorway of a little bedroom. Thor turned blinking at the boy this was Loki’s son was no denying the simple truth. 

“Jack this is Thor from Asgard,” she sat the cup of coffee by Thor moving around the counter checking the boy’s forehead. “Feeling better?” “Yes,” the boy had a couple of large zip bags of melted ice in his hands. Leza took the bags excusing herself to place them in the bathroom as Thor frowned a bit before nodding not sure what to do or how to react to this news. The boy had stared at him before a sly smile touched his face much like Loki when he was a child. “You’re God of Thunder? You got Mjölnir,” the boy took a seat by Thor. Thor felt like he was staring at Loki clearing his throat “Yes, of course,” he cocked his head at the boy. “Can I see it,” Jack inched closer to Thor as Leza’s voice rang out from the bathroom. “Jack don’t you pull a prank.” “Mom I just wanted to see,” he calls Thor chuckles placing the hammer on the counter for the boy to see. “If you are worthy you can pick it up,” Thor eyes the boy wondering but the boy doesn’t even try instead he looks at the symbols on it. “Why would I want to pick it up.” The boy reaches out touching causing a light film of ice to cover it whispering “Cool.” 

“You can make ice,” Thor watches the tips of the boy's fingers turn a darker blue before they fade back after creating ice. “Can you do magic?” The boy nods soberly. “Not suppose too, I had a temperature, so she kinda flipped out,” he took his fingers off the hammer shrugging. “Maybe something is wrong with me.” Jack frowns a bit Thor nods as Leza comes back in hearing the last. “There may be nothing wrong with you Jack you are a growing boy. My only child, I tend to worry..” She reaches over the counter messing his hair up lovingly. “My mischief maker. Now, what did you do?” Jack sighs looking back at the coffee table in front of the little couch were ice copy of Mjolnir sits. Thor raises an eyebrow at the child looking impressed before speaking “How old are you?” Leza eyes Thor “Too young, don’t get any ideas for using him in anything. Using magic at the moment causes his temperature to rise. Jack why don’t you go read, Thor and I need to fetch more ice for you O.K.” The boy had beads of sweat at his temples looking a bit pale yet proud of the copy. “Tired of reading, is that all I’m to do now,” his voice sounded cranky. Thor could almost hear Loki's voice in it too as the boy pouted. “For now no magic why not do some artwork,” she replies.

Leza moved about the counter with a bucket. The boy fidgets a moment staring hard at Thor before sliding off his stool moving to his little room “Bring my mom back or I’ll freeze you,” the little boy huffed “Jack Loki Frost we do not freeze people,” Leza scolded as Thor chuckled smiling for the first time since his arrival. “On my honor Jack, I’ll bring her back. You are indeed Loki’s son,” his smile faltered a bit thinking of his brother. Wondering what trouble these two were in due to his brother, the boy stared at him blinking a moment frowning. “Jack we’ll be right back.” The boy nodded turned to go to his room. Once they were out the door, Leza sighed quietly “He didn’t know that Loki was his father. He asked once or twice where his father was I hadn’t the heart to tell him, of course, they don’t replay much of what Loki did on T.V. thankfully.” “My apologies I did not know,” Thor frowned before asking “Do you think it wise not to tell the boy.” “He’s not that old even if he’s smarter than most kids his age.” “Are we getting ice,” Thor glanced at the ice machine. “Yes, I almost died giving birth to him my organs were slowly freezing. The midwife thinks the stress-activated the dormant cells passed down from my ancestors saved me. He was blue when born the skin lighten up, but slowly markings are appearing on his skin. Now the fever besides when he loses control of, he has burned people by accident his skin gets so cold.” 

“What you describe are traits of a frost giant, has he ever burned you,” Thor didn’t quite know what to do. “No, his cold doesn’t seem to affect me my body adjusted to him,” she shrugged “It’s been interesting, to say the least. Your brother, did he have these talents.” Taking her bucket she scooped up ice out of the machine “Loki’s father was a frost giant, so these traits were part of him. Perhaps the healers could advise you, though,” Thor sighed Odin would not be pleased to see another Midgardian in Asgard plus another one of Loki’s children he frowned. “Allfather is not fond of Midgardians.” Another sad look passed across his face Leza cocked her head at him reaching to touch his arm. “Seems a lot weighs on your mind. Perhaps you could just bring me some books or a healer could come for a visit? We head back home tomorrow we live about 580 miles from the north pole. The cold climate suits Jack though we’ve enjoyed our stay here in New York. It’s just he keeps getting sick you understand why I don’t want to involve S.H.I.E.L.D and don’t want to cause you problems on Asgard. We just need information or someone to advise us that’s all.”

Thor runs his hand through his hair as they walked back into the room the boy on the couch drawing an impressive piece of art yet he looked drained sweating. The boy was trying to be courageous acting as if nothing was wrong smiling at his mother. “Look it.” Leza looked at the picture nodding then glanced at the hammer before asking “What do you think is missing Jack or do I just not see it?” Jack took the picture back looking over carefully “May I see Mjölnir again? Think I missed some runes,” Thor placed the hammer on the table noting the boy’s hair was damp from sweat. Leza filled the bags with ice moving quickly when the boy slumped down Thor caught him looking up worriedly. “Jack,” Leza pulled him into her arms as Thor looked on. “He’s burning up again this ice isn’t going to be enough to bring it down. Jack baby.” In that instant Thor decided the boy needed the healers he shouldn’t be getting sick, Thor didn’t remember Loki getting ill. “He needs to be on Asgard so the healers can tend him,” he spoke firmly looking up calling “Heimdall.” 

The healers worked calmly with Jack asking Leza questions as she watched over her son. Thor watched thinking of how she reminded him of Frigga any time he or Loki were in trouble when he heard his father come in. “What is going on here not another one of your Midgardians, Thor,” the old man looked at the boy then the woman. “Your son?” “No, Loki’s,” Thor looked surprised when Leza shot him a look before noticing her face was pale. Odin glance shifted between the two before looking closer at the boy. “Take them home Thor,” Looking at the woman shaking his head. “Let the boy die; you should have done that when you learned what you were carrying.” He turned to walk out a hiss of pure rage come from Leza “I’d never let my son just die, but I’ll be glad to return home or to Jotunheim perhaps they would have answers that I seek. After all, my son has royal blood in his veins.” The healers stopped looking at the small woman then Odin. “The boy would die on Jotunheim,” Odin looked at the boy again “They see him as a runt and weak. You’d of been better off letting him die he’ll grow to be a monster.” She stepped toward Odin the air in the room dropped in temperature the healers looked at the woman. “Father he’s Loki’s son, not a monster,” Thor’s temper flared at Odin for belittling his brother's son.

"He would not die, how do you know they'd see him as a rant. Perhaps they would be interested in helping us," Leza snarled at the old man. "You will not go there, mortal. Once they learned he was Loki's son they'd kill both of you," Odin thundered "perhaps that is a fate you deserve." "Father, she just wants her child to get well, Loki would not," Thor started to speak. "Silence, I don't want to hear anymore, "Odin pinned Thor with a dark look.

“Mama,” the little boy's voice rose immediately Leza moved to her son whispering that is was O.K. running her fingers through his damp hair. “Did I do something wrong.” “No you didn’t, just rest,” her gray eyes narrowed at Odin, in turn, his eyes narrowed at her. “Leave woman I’ll deal with Loki’s …” “I will not leave my son in the hands of someone calling him a monster,” Odin had moved down the steps Leza didn’t know what he was doing immediately she raised her hand the ground froze forming an ice shield rose blocking him from Jack. “You will not touch my son,” her voice held ice in it. “How can you want Loki’s son after what happened,” his eyes hard though the healer immediately asked, “How long have you been able to do this?” “I’ve never created ice. my body adjusted to carry Jack the midwife thought perhaps I had Frost Giant DNA from ancestors,” the woman nodded “Your realm once invaded at one time it is possible, Allfather if we given another day I’m sure we could help the boy,” the healer doubted Odin would give in. “How could you want your grandson to die,” Leza spoke low horrified at him. 

“Let me see the boy perhaps there is something you are overlooking,” Odin moved toward as Leza drew back at Thor’s gentle touch on her arm. Glancing at Thor but at the ready, if Odin thought to harm her child. The ice slowly lowered as she stared hard at Odin she knew this wasn’t the Allfather they spoke to but Loki. “Don’t think to harm him I see through your lie,” she spoke low, Thor glanced at her hearing the comment then Odin. “Clever girl, don’t be rash,” looking over the boy noting the markings on his skin. “How did you survive the birth again?” “The midwife thinks the stress caused dormant cells to fire lowering my core to be able cool my body to carry him. He was early by two months my organs were slowly freezing it wasn’t pleasant, the stress caused the change.” He nodded “You were lucky then,” she snorted at him replying. “Survived so will he.” The healer was listening “He was in Jotun form when born?” “Prettiest blue you ever saw through I thought he was dead, he never screamed,” the healer patted Leza’s hand. “Frigga would have been thrilled to have a grandchild.”

Odin snorted at that, looking at the markings “The marking are just forming?” “Yes, is that natural?” He paid her no mind to ponder as Thor interjected: “He can use magic much like Loki, Jack created a copy of my hammer, it wasn’t long after that he.” Odin looked up frowning “How does he know how to do magic at this age? Woman answer me,” his voice sharp “He reads all the time.” Odin growls “This may be the problem, the energy it takes to use magic if a spell backfires it takes more energy causing this add to that his body is changing.” He looks angry speaking to the healer telling her what books to get from the library and barking at Leza. “Get the books let’s see what the boy stumbled over that would affect him this much.” Leza looked hurt apparently not wanting to leave Jacks side. “Do not harm him if you do …” “You’ll kill me,” Odin snorted as she kissed Jack’s forehead whispering softly “Be brave. I love you.” Odin watched her leave with Thor frowning a bit before looking down at the boy. 

Gathering the books Jack had pausing a moment before looking under his bed searching. “What are you looking for Lady Frost,” Thor looked puzzled a moment till she let out ah ha. “Didn’t you or Loki ever hide treasures from your parents?” His brow furrowed at her looking at the little box she held pausing looking about it a moment. “He’s a crafty little thing he rigged it to keep his treasures safe,” she chuckled a bit pointing at the runes on the sides. “Let’s see if I remember what these runes are..hmm.” “Maybe we should just give it to Loki,” Thor look weary at it the box. “He hides things from you?” Leza laughed “Yes, had one too when I was little. Guessing Loki played tricks on you,” she looked up at Thor curious even though her stomach knotted at thinking about him. “Yes, he played pranks on a lot of us, but he also took the blame for me time to time,” a smile teased about Thor’s lips thinking of the better times. “Good at figuring how to get out of mischief he caused too. What did you mean by your comment to my father about lies,” he watched her pack the little box noticing her face pale.

“I’m sorry to of offended you but I..” She bit her lip what to say she knew that it was Loki the way his mind snapped closed. “Not sure about him. How could he call a child a monster.” Thor lay a hand on her shoulder glancing at him taking a breath knowing he was trying to comfort her. “Thank you for your help.” “I’m sorry Allfather called him that he has his reasons for being angry at Loki. I’m glad you come for help Lady Frost. Let’s get these things back I’m sure you want to return to Jack...though I’m curious why you give him Loki’s name.” Leza sighed not even sure herself answering slowly just not comfortable with dwelling on it. “I don’t know it seemed like the right thing to do; he was supposed to kill me yet he didn’t.” She bit her lip the feeling of unease swamping her talking about always made her upset. 

“I’m sorry he wronged you,” Thor noticed the emotion crossing her face his hand still resting on her shoulder. Leza stepped about him nervously nodding swallowing “I just don’t think about it, Jack is what’s important and you’re right I want to return. I don’t like leaving him with that man.” “Allfather will not harm him,”Thor's lips twitched a bit thinking how she stood up to Allfather no wonder Loki was attracted to her. “Though perhaps you shouldn’t threaten him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has the throne at last by posing as Odin. When Thor returns expectedly with a gravely ill young boy from Midgard and young mother. Thor reveals that the child is Loki’s son now he is called away to join the Avengers in finding Loki's scepter leaving the two in Loki's who is posing as Odin's hands.
> 
> Leza is desperate with nowhere to turn she seeks Thor’s help for her son Jack. Taking Jack to Asgard, seeing through Loki’s illusion she is stunned. Can she save her son without losing her heart to the God of Mischief?

They are greeted by Sif when they return the woman eyes had a disapproving look causing Leza to lift her chin regally. "Thor, I bring news for you," Sif handing him a parchment after reading Thor turns looks down at the smaller woman. “I’m sorry Leza, but I must leave for awhile,” Thor spoke Leza smiled up at him. “It’s fine I’ve taken too much of your time already and very grateful for you helping us,” she spoke reassuringly. “Go I can find my way to Jack,” Thor called a guard to carry the books to which she waved off. “I can take a few books shoo with you.” He smiled at Leza. “I will check on you later then,” she rolled her eyes “Your friend is getting upset with you lingering over a mortal go I promise to stay out of trouble.” His brow furrowed a bit at her “I’ll be with Jack talk to you later” Thor nodded turning striding off Leza snorted thinking Thor was blind, the woman Sif apparently wanted him. Turning heading down the hall with her arms full of books looking about, after a couple of wrong turns she found the right door.

“About time you got here, where is Thor,” Odin barked jerking the door open almost causing her to drop the books as he looked about for Thor. Leza scooped picking up the books glaring at the old man. “We returned quickly as possible. Thor was called away by what I assume was lady warrior.” Odin took the same of the books as she stood his eyes narrowed at her. “I made a couple of wrong turns getting here.” Careful not to touch him she moved to the bed checking on Jack noting he didn’t seem to be running a fever, but a sense of unease swamped her. “Why hasn’t he woken,” sitting on the bed wanting to cradle him. “He did for a bit, the little monster threatened me,” the old man snorted taking the books to a table looking through them. “This has what you let him read?” “Yes, Loki it’s what I let him read, he tends to get bored with easier material there isn’t a lot I’m willing to allow him to read. Trying to make sure he doesn’t end up like his father you know..” She looked up glaring at him “Call him a monster again I’ll freeze you.” He shook his head scowling at her before a soft chuckle escaped noting the runes. “What?” “The runes on the box clever,” he moved his hand over the box before opening.

“He gets into trouble a lot,” he asked as he looked through little treasures before opening a small book. “No, just bits of mischief he’s a growing boy that gets into things,” she smooths Jack’s hair off his face. “With his talent, he likes to see what he can do. Granted we’ve had few scary moments where he’s given people frostbite or spells go awry. He doesn’t mean any harm.” His green gaze lock on her thinking how at this moment she reminded him of his mother defending his actions. “He’s too young to be doing some of these spells.” “Excuse me, but I’m the only parent he has, it been a bit of a learning experience for me,” keeping her voice calm she leaned over kissing Jack on his forehead. “Come back to me my little mischief maker. Don’t wander off, don’t leave.”

“Sentiment,” he murmured pulling his eyes away to look through the book grunting softly to himself. “Mortals and magic don’t mix.” Shaking his head having an idea what the boy had done. He could send them home yet watching the woman fuss over Jack; he clenched his jaw. “You two will be here awhile; I’ll let him have my old room.” Leza looked at him sharply stiffening as he gestured with his hand. “Clever girl you best keep quiet.” Her eyes narrowed at him holding her tongue as a healer came in Odin spoke to the healer before moving toward her as the healer left. “What is your name.”

“Leza Frost and this is Jack; I’m staying in same room with him,” her eyes icy along with her tone. He snorted at that “You’ll be here awhile.” A healer walked back in nodding to Odin along with a couple of guards. “They will keep an eye on you, unlike Thor I’m not as trusting of strangers running about the palace,” his tone hardening seeing a stubborn look cross her beautiful face. “I’ve already left once today, I'm not going till he wakes,” she snapped right back not even thinking about it. “The boy needs rest, I have other duties to tend to if you’re smart you would not say another word.” he barked “Would Loki’s mother of left him?” Leza snarled up at him at that, his eyes narrowed coldly before turning “not another word Lady Frost.” “I'm not going to leave his side, so I have no need of guards,” Leza glared at him her back stiffening at his assumption that she'd cause trouble.

Walking out disgruntled he didn’t relish what he’d done, one of the casualties on Midgard. She was a brave little creature, stubborn but then again she had to be to survive. Frost giant ancestors, interesting he smirked a bit recalling something she said in that brief encounter. With talent to see through his illusion, he wondered if there was more to it than DNA as mortals called it. It was unexpected odd how fates worked; he did feel a bit of pride about his son entering the throne room his thoughts shifted he had a realm to rule before Odin woke.

After a long day of duties, he returned to the healing room, Loki in the illusion of Odin noticed Leza had climbed in the bed with the boy. Their heads together over a book as they quietly took turns reading, it was a gentle sight a mother and son. He idly wondered what they read hopefully not one of those Midgardian spell books, wishing to hear he moved silently. The boy paused his brow sweaty looking at his mother. “That old man called me a monster, is that what I am,” his voice soft. “No, you are not a monster don’t listen to that nonsense. It seems you have a rich heritage; you've got a bit of Frost Giant. Suppose it’s a sealed deal you’re going to be taller than me.” She smiled down at him the boy looked thoughtful. “Was my father a bad guy.” Leza bit her lip emotions playing across her face. “Honestly, I just don’t know. Want to know what I do know? You are the greatest gift, and I'm so proud to be your mother.” He snuggled close whispering “At least Thor likes us.” “Yes,” she whispered yawning “Don’t worry about the cranky old man, he touches you I’ll freeze him.” “Leza Penelope Frost we don’t freeze people,” he smirked then yawned his eyes drifted shut. “Love you mom.” “Love you too, my little mischief maker,” she was worn out, even so, part of her didn’t want to sleep. Flipping pages of the book idly stopping frowning down at one running her fingers over the page before, yawning once more before drifting off to sleep.

He moved down to the bed noticing the array of books on the bed. "You know I'm not like your silly little myths now Leza," he spoke quietly taking note of the mythology book in her lap the page her hand rested on. Shaking his head at the two picking the books up placing them on the bedside table lingering watching how Leza protectively curled about Jack. His eyes moved to the boy frowning no the boy wasn't a monster he shouldn't have said that those were the echoes of Odin's words. The tips of his fingers grazed over Leza's brow brushing a few strands of hair back remembering her nickname making his lips quirk a moment before turning leaving abruptly the boy wasn't out of danger yet perhaps he was even in more danger coming to Asgard.

 

"Lady Frost, I believe Alya the healer agreed to stay with Jack so you can see where your rooms will be," Thor smiled kindly at her. "Perhaps some fresh air would be good for you." It had been over a week since she'd been on Asgard not leaving Jack's side. Odin or rather Loki who was impersonating had not come back by so she assumed he was busy causing chaos somewhere else. Deciding to take the opportunity to talk to Thor about Loki pausing noticing Thor seem slightly surprise at Odin giving them rooms. "You look a bit surprised that Odin hasn't packed us off yet," she stood stretching nervous about leaving Jack's side, the worst seemed to be over still this realm was unfamiliar to her. "I'm glad he hasn't Lady Frost, Loki's son would do better here if you don't mind my saying so," Thor opened the door noticing Leza seemed to fit right in here through a little shorter than some. "Don't know if he'd fit in here Thor, he's not like these people," she fidgeted with her fingers. Was it that Jack wouldn't fit in or that Loki was here biting her lip it as Jack grew people on Midgard would notice he was different.

"On Midgard, he will stand out the markings on his skin alone plus his talent with magic," he hoped Allfather would agree that the young boy belonged here not on Midgard. "Odin may not want another little Loki in his palace, by the way, wasn't Loki imprisoned for his crimes Jane didn't say much other than he passed." "Yes, he was till I released him to help with Dark Elves if he not helped Jane would have died, and Dark Elves would have destroyed the nine realms he died with honor."

Thor looked pained about this Leza touched his arm. "I'm sorry you miss your brother; it must be hard to see Jack then," Leza looked up at him giving him a small smile. "Yes I miss him, it is not wise to keep secrets from Jack about what he is," Thor frowned a bit Frigga seemed to think that was part of the problem with Loki. "I told him last night he has Frost Giant in him; I will not tolerate Odin or anyone else telling him he's a monster."

"Because they are monsters Leza, they are warriors that almost conquered your world, do not fill her head with fairytales, Thor," Odin gruffly spoke as he strolled up to them Leza glared at him before speaking "Do they think you are a monster?" His eyes narrowed at her before speaking "If you wish to make good use of your time here and indeed help your son I suggest you read some we have a library you may put to use." She lifted an eyebrow at him as he continued "I'll have some books about Jotunhiem and Jotuns pulled for you." "Thank you Allfather," she replied politely he eyed Thor it was oblivious she had not said anything about him posing as Odin his eyes slid back to hers. He could see she was holding her tongue he squinted his good eye at her. He had not been pleased to learn Leza wasn't in the healing room it unusual. Alya had said Thor was kindly showing Leza the rooms that set aside for them. He headed out to find them telling himself it was to make sure she wasn't speaking of him posing as Odin nothing else. Seeing her with Thor Loki wasn't pleased with how comfortable she seemed with his brother causing his mood to sour. She seemed to of woken something in him something he thought no longer existed or perhaps he just needed to visit the local brothel.

"Father I do not tell her fairy tales of Jotuns, but council her on not keeping secrets from the boy about what he is," Thor took a breath. "I would also say that they should be allowed to stay here. I do not believe Loki would wish for his son to grow up on Midgard." Leza glanced at Odin, who she knew was Loki wondering what he was up too. Then again he tried to conquer Earth or Midgard as they called it perhaps he was up to the same here? "Would you now? You think Loki would care for this child?" He studied Thor a moment before continuing noting the tick in Thor's jaw before holding up his hand to stop Thor's next words. "The boy can stay till he recovers which could be awhile."

A guard approached quickly to deliver a message to Thor. "Seems Loki's Spector has been found I need to return to Midgard," Thor looked up from the note his brow furrowing. "Go then; that does not belong in the hands of anyone on Midgard. I wanted a few words with Lady Frost in private," Odin waved Thor off. Taking Leza's hand Thor gave it a friendly pat smiling kindly at her "Tell Jack hello for me when he wakes I'll see you when I return." "Thank you, Thor, take care," Leza smiling up at him feeling Odin's disapproving gaze. "Never know maybe the old man will grow to like the little Frost Giant," she whispered causing Thor to smile a touch hoping for her sake that was true.

"You realize he has a mortal already," Odin spoke when Thor was out of earshot. "Yes, plus that dark haired woman is just waiting for that to fail," Leza spoke stiffly. "Is she a warrior?" "Yes," he acknowledged gesturing for her to walk with him. "Jack will have my old room it will suit him though I'll have to move few things," he glanced down noticing her fidgeting with her fingers as she strolled along. "Why did you call Jack a monster, it's one thing for you to dislike me but a whole another matter to be cruel to a child," she spoke. "I should not have said that it was how I was raised believing Frost Giants were monsters, there are those here that will treat him ill for it," his voice had an edge to it Leza assumed he wasn't happy to be talking to her. "I've narrowed down the spells he could have used that caused the problem. Midgardian books on magic are not what he needs to read, let alone trying to do magic on his own. Why did you allow it." He pushed a door open so she can see where Jack would stay watching her move into the room. His eyes were lingering on how she moved with a feminine grace, wondering if she'd thought over their stolen moment or hated him for it. Perhaps she desired his brother the way she smiled at the oaf set his teeth on edge; she didn't belong to Thor but him for a brief moment that thought give him pause.

"No, you shouldn't call him that, don't do it again," looking up at him a moment he was slightly amused at how she bristled at him. "Anyone that dares harm my child will find out what this little mortal can do. I didn't think any of those spells would work. Let me get something straight with you; I don't know what you're up to you're blocking me from reading your mind, I know don't try. This time, I have a son, so don't even want to be involved with whatever chaos you have going on."

Loki shook his head at the little woman "You would threaten me and think I'd tell you the truth? God of lies, of chaos," he leaned close trying to scare her yet noticing how she held her ground. "No don't ever try to read my mind again. Didn't you learn your lesson, you don't want to see what I've seen, you have secrets of your own to deal with." At that, she stepped back from him for the first time frowning up at him. Grabbing her pulling Leza close to him, head dipping closer. "So smart, yet you don't realize you're involved in my chaos, this time, I may not let you go," his voice turned husky looking up at him Leza made a face. "Loki, you're creeping me out in this form." He chuckled shifting till he was looking down into her icy eyes with his green ones. "Do I?"

"Stop trying to intimidate me, I have no secrets," clearly she was puzzled by him. "Do you hate me." "No, you should be intimidated. You should hate me for what happened; I'm surprised at having a son, that you didn't abandon him," he watched her for what Leza didn't know. "Did I freeze your dick off and why would I abandon a baby? Yes, I was terrified the whole having a baby alone is scary, then not understanding why my body was freezing. Remembered your comment about a frost giant when we.." she blushed looking away "It was a lady in Norway that helped, a distant relative." "My little Ice Queen, yes I remember your nickname now. Don't lie to me so you have suspicions about your birthright, your not mortal."His eyes narrowed his mouth just above hers "I don't know Loki, maybe it's just a mutation of family genes, it skips a generation to adapt cold the change come when" biting her lip a slight tremble passed through her being so close to him.

In dreams, she remembered his smell, his green eyes now standing in front of him she wanted to slap him yet rip off his clothes. Considering how things had happened between them, she was surprised hitting him should be top of the list. Back at the underground lab, Leza was drawn to him. Now she was pressing against his lean body as his lips brushed against hers surprisingly gentle, his hand slipping over the small of her back. Her hands gripped his biceps before slowly sliding over muscled shoulders to his neck his hand smoothed over her ass. Loki gazed down his other hand stroked her hair away from her face his emerald eyes full of hunger. "I've got duties to tend to let me show your room," his voice rough it was evident he wanted more.

She didn't want to stop deciding to kiss him was the better opinion over slapping him. He was right she needed to get back to Jack before he woke to wonder where she was. "I promised Jack not to freeze you," she started to pull away blushing. "Hmm, you always threaten me why is that," he smirked before shifting back into Odin's shape. "Come along little Midgardian." She poked her tongue out him "Old man," whispering. "Think I should discipline you." She snorted at him as they walked on down the hall he opened a door. "You're so creepy in an old man's body is that really what he is like," following into the hallway pondering him, finding him odd. "The comments you made when you come to the healing room?" He glanced down at her stiffening he didn't like that she'd mistakenly pity him. "Yes, he'd of sent to you back to Midgard in a heartbeat and my son," he frowned "may not have been gone back with you."

Loki stopped at great door turning noticing she had stopped for the first time looking stricken. "What would happen to Jack. Surely he'd not harm a child, least of all your child. Aren't you his younger son, even if angered by your actions. Why" her face had turned pale his face harden. "Odin is not my father; he'd lie never telling Jack about you or that I was his father. Thor would tell him perhaps when he was older unless Odin convinced Thor it for the boy's benefit," bitterness crept into his voice Leza frowned stepping back the air growing frigid about them. "No," stepping back away from Loki. "If that man tried to take my son." "You'd what, freeze him," he snorted "use that pretty little head of yours."

Looking down at the woman so fierce yet now to finally Loki sees fear in her eyes. He had wanted to scare her yet now he regretted it, frowning thinking what Odin would likely do. "Your room," he opened the door gesturing for her to enter. Stepping into the room her breath caught at the sight. "Is every bedroom so grand," glancing up to see him shrug before replying. "The guest rooms yes, now if you excuse me I have as you said chaos to create," turning to walk out the door then pausing for some reason he didn't want her worrying. "Leza, Allfather is in Odin asleep for now, it's a deep sleep, Jack is safe for the moment," his tone gruff.

"Thank you," turning to look up at him. "Trust me to wander the palace." "No," he smirked, "I'll know if you cause trouble." Suddenly he stepped close shifting back into his lean form green eyes sparkling with dark desire. "Then I'd have a reason to punish you." "I'll freeze you," she stood on her toes challenging him in a way tempting him for some reason no quite sure why perhaps it was the way he smelled or the way his eyes flashed with leashed sexual energy. "Hmm, you like cold I'll give you something cold." "I didn't freeze it off," she smirked suddenly he laughed down at her. "Freezing isn't going to bother me little Ice Queen." Stepping back shifting into Odin's form nodding at her before turning striding down the hall leaving Leza to ponder him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guards say there are Frost Giants in the vaults after a long day this isn't what Loki wants to hear. Heading to see what the fuss is about he discovers the truth is a young mischief maker, his son Jack in the vault. Now he stands on the same steps Odin did facing the same questions he had, but now it's his son asking the questions. Should Loki reveal himself to the child or keep the illusion of Odin.
> 
> So many things flitted through Leza head fear of their situation now Loki standing here in the shadows causing her heart to pound along with a dark desire. She'd focused on raising a little boy now she is in the arms of a God, chaos is bound to follow.

Leza looked about the room a moment considering Loki before heading back to the healing chambers. "Sorry, I was gone so long Alya how is he," Leza stepped into the room moving toward Jack. Alya smiled nodding to the woman gesturing toward Jack. "For a boy his age, he can read well. He's bored bless his heart; I believe some fresh air would do him some good, though it would have to be a short walk he'll get tired quick. There is a courtyard just down the hallway that would be perfect for lunch," Leza smiled at the woman thrilled they could use some sunshine. "What a fantastic idea I could use the fresh air myself, will you join us," Leza replied then moved to collect Jack only to find an empty bed.

Loki in the illusion of Odin stalked through the corridors after a tedious day of listened to disputes deemed of importance some indeed were others warranted a cold glare along with harsh words to his advisors. His thoughts disrupted when a couple of Einherjar brought news of ice at lower levels by the vaults. His mood soured even more as they made their way down past the dungeons he noticed ice there was something odd at work here, at the vault doors, he noticed patches of ice melting a muscle tickled. Entering the massive door, he took ice coating the bottom stairs one guard grimacing in pain as two other guards stalked toward an ice covered alcove.

"Leave us," his voice boomed through the vault the guards halting looking toward their king. Before gathering their fallen comrade from the base of the stairs. "Sire, Frost Giants," one guard beside him whispered Odin raised his hand cutting the Einherjar off gesturing for the man to leave. When the door shut, he looked down from the stairs noticing the ice on the bottom steps before his gaze drawn to the tesseract. It glowed as it sat on top of a pedal covered in ice, "Jack Frost, come out now," Odin spoke as he descended the steps with a flick of his wrist to rid the steps of ice. A pair of eyes had peeked from the alcove before a little boy stepped out looking belligerent.

"Yes sir," Jack stared at the old man squaring his shoulders trying not to look scared as sweat dried at his temples. "Why have you left the healing rooms," he barked staring at the boy noticing how he had tucked his hands out of sight. A memory of another time played in his head of the argument he had with Odin. "I, I was bored of sitting, it's all I'm allowed to do, like everyone has forgotten me," Jack answers glaring up at the old man his voice taking an angry edge. "Why to do you hate me, why can't I see my father. Is he from here? People whisper."

"You are ill that is why you are in the healing rooms. No one has forgotten you. You'd do well to think twice about lying to me," Odin's eyes narrowed "What do you have in your hand's boy." "Nothing, I'm not lying old man," Jack hissed at Odin holding his ground. "What did you say, you will address me as Allfather," he glared at the insolent boy noting with pride how he held his ground at the same time it was foolish. Leza needed to take a firmer hand with the boy she apparently spoiled him. "You're not my father, Loki God of Mischief is," Jack's pale face frown up at the man. "Enough, show me what you are hiding," Odin loomed over the young boy slowly Jack brought his hands forward a look of relief spreading across his face. "Hands turned blue when you tried to lift the tesseract," Jack's eyes shifted up to Odin.

"You're mother told you that you part Frost Giant did she not," Odin asked raising a brow. Suddenly the boy's lower lip trembled as he glanced at the cube before he spoke. "Mom said I'm not a monster, yet you called me one, people here whisper that Frost Giants are monsters is that what I'm becoming," Jack's voice trembled. Loki frowned down at the child before he made a decision his body shimmered as the illusion of Odin dispelled. "Your mother would freeze anyone who dared call you a monster, yet you are right on Asgard people are raised even I, Loki, grew up believing that Frost Giants monsters," Loki spoke in a measured tone. "For the longest time, I did not know why I was different, unlike your mother who was bold enough to tell you the truth no one spoke the truth to me."

Jack cocked his head off to the side staring up at Loki then looked at the Tesseract. "So Frost Giants are monsters? Are you're one," the young boy fidgeted with his fingers looking back at Loki apparently wanting to ask a lot of questions. "Allfather Odin, took me from a temple on Jotunheim raised me to believe I was his son, it was not until my brother, and I had a battle on Jotunheim did I suspect. Afterward, I come here picking up the cube when Odin found me and revealed the truth," he watched the boy who was clearly enthralled by his tale. "my true form revealed, I had been lied too all my life." The boy frowned up at him before saying in a sober tone.

"Mom would have frozen Odin on the spot for stealing and then lying, she gets very upset if she catches you in a lie," Jack bit his lip thinking Loki shook his head at the boy. "Hm, your mother is foolish yet at same time brave. I take it you have a habit of lying to you Leza," he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Mom overreacts sometimes," the boy shrugged trying to act grown up. "Ah, well my mother was much the same," Loki smiled a touch. "Jack no one can know that I'm alive it's a secret." The boy nods the frowns thinking to look at the Tesseract. "Did it speak to you when you picked it up?"

"What did it say, Jack," Loki looked down at the boy a slight frown on his face before looking at the cube. Jack pulled his gaze away from the glow to look up at Loki. "It hummed to me like welcome home my king's son." A muscle had twitched in Loki's jaw before he looked down at Jack he remembered something Odin had said so very long ago about a plan a permanent peace with Jotunheim. "Does this mean you don't hate mom or me," Jack asked quietly "No I don't hate you, you're my son. Asgard is not like Midgard there are rules here," his voice firm "I expect you to follow them. You need to return to the healing room you're still weak from fever."

"So you're not sending us back why are you lying to everyone," Jack took Loki's hand rattling off more questions. Loki looked down a half smile on his lips his did miss his children. Surprise at how bold the child was then again he remembered wanting Odin's approval once up time. "You ask a lot of questions. Come let's find your mother no doubt she's on the hunt for you let's hope she's smart enough not to freeze people." Jack winced a second sliding to a halt causing Loki to look down at the child. "Mom is going to be upset." Loki shifted back into Odin's from chuckling "She'll be glad you're are not harmed it was foolish for you to go roaming without her. Plus you have gotten Leza in trouble too since I left her strict orders not to wander the palace for safety, come along." "You can't hurt mom or you'll answer to me," the young boy's jaw firmed Loki glanced down at the child amused. "Let me guess you'll freeze me?"

Jack was chattering at Loki asking what else he could turn into when they rounded a corner, the sight that greeted them make even Loki paused in surprise. Lady Sif looked upset her jaw set as Leza strolled down the hall as if she was a queen in search of her child. Once Leza saw Jack Loki could see tension and fear dissolve in her face almost before he noticed dust like crystals of ice dancing in the air about her. "Jack Loki Frost," she spoke the boy released his hand moving to his mother hugging her. "I was worried sick are you O.K." "Yes, please don't be mad," Jack looked ashamed realizing how upset his mother was. "Don't ever take off like that again, it scared the hell out of me," her voice shook as she hugged him to her before looking up at Odin swallowing. "Thank you, Allfather," she looked down at Jack whispering "You are grounded for scaring me to death. The guards come in talking about Frost Giants, and I no clue where you were."

"Mom I'm fine," Jack started to protest pulling away not wanting to be fussed over. "Jack Loki Frost don't you dare back talk me if you were wise you'd not say a thing other than sorry for trying to kill me," she glared down at him as Odin cleared his throat. "I suggest that you move him to Loki's old room. Young man for rest of the evening you are to stay there do you understand me? Tomorrow a tutor will be given to you along with a schedule since your mother can't seem to keep you out of trouble."

"Allfather may speak with you about our two guests," Sif voice was edged anger. Loki looked at Leza who lifted her chin glancing at Sif it was plain they had a dispute between them. "I believe they may pose a threat to Asgard," she continued as he looked between them his face darkened. "Lady Leza take your boy now." Leza lips firmed as she shot Sif a glance before nodding regally to Allfather. "Yes Allfather,' her voice calm yet inside she was seething at Sif.

Leza stared out over the balcony of her room trying to best figure out what to do. If Thor were here, she'd ask him he seemed like a friend, yet now as she pondered their situation maybe that wasn't even a good idea. In the healing chambers, she caught a glimpse in the mind of the injured guard what Leza saw made her sure Earth would be better for Jack at least for now. Back home she knew the rules where they could go here Leza was independent on the whim of people she didn't know.

"You look lost in thought," a husky voice comes from behind her, Leza swirled an ice dagger forming only to knock out of her hand. "You need to learn to defend yourself by another way other than ice." Shadows played across Loki's features giving him a dangerous look along with ebony hair that seemed to absorb the moonlight. "Yes, I do or figure out how to lock the door. Jack and I need to return home," Leza tried to keep the slight tremble out of her voice. So many things flitted through her head fear of their situation now Loki standing here in the shadows causing her heart to pound along with a dark desire.

"Why," he asked frown touched his lips he leaned closer pinning Leza against the balcony. Staring up at him the way his eyes narrowed at her trying to gather her wayward thoughts. "Sif thinks Jack is a danger," she snorted at that shaking her head a little. "Were you that much of terror even when you were a young boy?" He smirked at that as his hands slid to her hips her hands moved to rest on his chest. "Sif is still bent that I made her kneel when I was king briefly," Leza lifted an eyebrow at the comment oddly at war with herself being so close to him it was strangely exciting.

"You have a thing about people kneeling don't you,' Leza found herself whispering. A dark chuckle rose from his chest as his hands moved to lift her to sit on the edge of the balcony. "Seems I do, people should kneel before their king," his voice was dark "You disobeyed me Leza." "Did I," she cocked her head to the side. "Sorry, I'm not some mewling little woman to sit by helpless when my son has gone missing." He noticed with a slight frown she was in Midgardian clothes still. "No, you are not, however, you have caused me trouble," his voice dipped low taunting causing her stomach to twist in excitement. Leza closed her eyes for a moment wondering how to handle this yes she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. However, he was playing a dangerous game that she knew nothing about or wanted to be involved in.

"God of chaos can't handle a bit of mischief by the little frost giant," she opened her eyes to find his intense gaze on her face. "His I can deal with, you caused me a headache I'm not overly fond of Sif," he ground out as small hands rested on his chest Leza bit her lower lip as he moved closer to her. "That man's his mind was a cesspool. He had no intention of bringing Jack before you the guard's pride was wounded he would have harmed Jack," her voice trembled a muscle in Loki's jaw ticked hearing this.

"The guard will be dealt with, control that temper Leza, I want no more headaches from Sif," his voice harsh just before he captured her lush lips in a hungry kiss. Leza's lips parted beneath his any thoughts of reasoning with him about going home fled as her hands slid to about his shoulders. Loki's tongue swept into her sweet mouth exploring boldly while his hands swept over the curve of her back as her thighs parted he stepped between them pressing against her. It had been so long her body responded eagerly a soft growl left her throat as small white teeth caught his lower lip which caused a quiet chuckle to raise from him.

His hand caressed over a firm breast teasing a pert nipple to a hardened peak as her hungry little mouth continued to enchant him. Sliding a hand to that slim column of her neck he very gently squeezed Loki's sharp teeth scraped over her ear his hot breath against it. "These Midgardian clothes do not suit you," his voice growled a flick of his wrist Leza found herself bare to him. Loki raised his head green eyes glittered as he drank in her soft skin how the moonlight played across skin that was white as snow. The dark side of him revealed in how foolishly trusted him when something shifted deep inside him that he had no intention of examining at this particular moment.

Slim fingers entangled in his dark hair to tug as Leza's head fell back her body rocked against his arousal he released her throat to trail kisses down that column to capture a pink tipped peak with his teeth a smirk teased at the corners of his mouth at the sound of her breath. "Please, fuck Loki,"her soft voice pleaded before his sharp teeth bit down his rough tongue lapped over that sensitive bud. Those words enflamed him along with how her hips rubbed against his thick arousal. He roughly sucked on her nipple Leza's hand moved to knead the back of his neck a whimper of sheer pleasure come from her as slim legs wrap around his waist.

It was all the encouragement needed he lifted her off the edge of the balcony to carry her to the bed inside. His mouth devoured hers a growl resonated deep from his chest while her sweet mouth sucked at his tongue her fingers clung to him fiercely. They reached the bed; he wasted no time as he sat her down on the mattress her fingers tugged at his shirt till he shrugged the clothes disappeared with nothing to separate them. He paused a moment to look into her eyes a hand smoothed over her curves her impatient hands caressed his chest slipping down over his lean abs to stroke his cock a wicked smile touched his lips at her boldness. "You do act like an ice queen," he purred sliding his erection in her hand. "I'm no mewling quim to be teased," a nervous smile touches her lips. "You were the last I was with and dreams aren't enough to satisfy me."

Loki laughed at that statement before he sobered a moment as his hand slipped over her hip to caress a toned thigh which he had lifted. "How is it you don't resent me Leza," his voice almost didn't reach her ears his face lifted toward her shadows played across the sharp features. Her fingers tangled in his hair in truth she didn't think now was a time to be talking about this, so she acted as if she'd not heard him. "Are you not the king of mischief? Please handle some chaos or something," she teased softly his eyes blazed at her. “God of Mischief is the correct title on Midgard,” he bit her inner thigh then planted a kiss moving his other hand to spread her legs apart.

Leza raised her head watching his dark head move lower trembling in a combination of excitement and nervousness. “We’ll see, I thought you wanted to be King,” she teased till his tongue traced over slick folds causing all thought to flee. "Oh. my. God," she gasped hips jerking as his hot mouth closed over her clit to suck ruthlessly. Leza's head fell back on the mattress as a dark laugh rose from between her legs. Loki pulled her squirming body closer as his tongue slid over those delicate pink folds delving deep as a rumble come from him the sweet taste of her hit his tongue.

Her fingers dug into his hair in surrender to his masterful mouth as he devoured her. Leza the thought he'd kill her, in fact, she said so the only reply she got was a long finger that traced over dripping folds. Her face was aflame at how wet she'd become when that long finger slipped into her a whimper of need rose. She was on the edge Loki sensed it before he slowly continued his torture. "Oh," she ground out rolling her hips trying to encourage him. "Fuck."

"Say my name then perhaps I'll do so," he teased darkly biting her inner thigh as he toyed with her. Green eyes took in how her white skin in contrasted with pink folds how wet she was for him. Her face flushed with excitement laughter left his thin lips as those dainty hands tried to grab him. "Say my name." He added another finger to torment her while his tongue lapped up her juices before he sucked on her clit causing Leza wither about in pleasure. "Loki, fuck Loki," she called out "God please."

There was a snort of amusement from between her thighs then his mouth left her core planting firm kisses, and nips he traveled upward. The bed shifted with his weight Loki moved sinuously over her body a predator on the move a wicked grin touch his lips as the harden tip brushed against wet folds. Loki roughly took her mouth Leza's moans muffled while her nails bit into his arms. Her trim legs hitched over his hips while small hands slid around his waist to grab his firm ass. "Oh so eager," he whispered suddenly she pushed at him causing his lips to turn down. "Yes, but it is only fair that I ride you, this time, Loki," she panted flushed with excitement. "Let me even the score my king." Loki barked out a chuckle he rolled to his back with her on top arching an eyebrow. "I'll allow it since you honored me with a son, I'm impressed Leza," his voice rough as she rubbed against his thick shaft his hands moved over her waist up the ribs that showed a bit too much for his taste. He briefly wondered if she was caring for herself she had hovered in the healing rooms, he visited but often stayed out of sight not comfortable with how the small woman drew him to her. As her slim hips rolled against his erection, those thoughts were shoved aside he'd deal with those matters later.

Trembling surprised he would allow the move a soft smile touched Leza's lips. His hands cupped her breasts flicking his thumbs over the harden peaks as she moved to press down her slick heat down upon his cock. Her breath hiccuped at his size even a wet she was he was rather a large her bravery faltered for a moment. "Come now my little frost have your wicked way," his voice encouraged her strong hands slipped down to her waist it was evident that he wanted to slam into her in that instead he let her have control. Their gazes lock as he filled her slowly till he filled her to the hilt a groan come from him as she leaned forward. "Pity? Come now figured you'd enjoy a bit of chaos," she whispered sweetly against his mouth his hands slipped over her ass encouraging her to ride him groan of pleasure rumbled forth at how tight she was.

Closing her eyes for a moment his mouth on hers in the far corner of Leza's mind thinking how this paled to her dreams. His scent filled her nose everything was oddly familiar; he urged her to ride him which she did slowly at first as her body adjusted to him their moans intermingled. Leza's fingers tugged his head to her breast greedily he took her nipple his teeth scraped over it to bite down flicking his tongue over the nub as her muscles contracted around his cock. She cried out in pleasure her thighs clasped against his hips strong hands slipped over her back at clasp her ass. Fast approaching the edge, they moaned into each other's mouths losing themselves before she knew it Leza was back on her back clawing at Loki begging. He, in turn, was muttering in some unknown language as her body spasm in a wave of pleasure causing her to cry out. A couple of strokes more Loki followed roaring his release before rolling to his back letting Leza settle beside him.

He tugged her close as cruel as he could be the way her skin cooled against his skin was oddly comforting. Closing his eyes breath evening out he could feel Leza shift to drape her body closer sighing contentedly. "You better not of gotten me pregnant again," the soft whisper reached his ears he frowned what the hell. "What you'll freeze me? Well, better than attempting to kill me."


End file.
